Where Is My Smile?
by Oracle's Song
Summary: She just couldn't take it anymore... Here she was, alone and weeping, while everyone else enjoyed themselves. Oneshot. No, the girl is not Kairi or anyone else from KH. My first ficcy! R&R plz!


_Hola!_ Just thought of this on 12/23. Based on something that really happened. No, not a dream, it really happened! You don't believe me? Fine. Just read or leave already! Please R&R, though!

Disclaimer: I have no ownership of Kingdom Hearts, nor am I in any way affiliated with it. So there!

She just couldn't take it anymore. It didn't make any sense. Then again, nothing seemed to make sense. Here she was, alone and weeping, while everyone else enjoyed themselves.

For some reason, she could never get herself to keep her mind on something long enough. This often resulted in everyone getting frustrated with her, sometimes even yelling. Well, perhaps she was trying their patience, but it was herself she was frustrated with. As if she didn't have enough to be aggravated about!

Oh, she usually knew what needed to be done, and she tried to do it, but she just couldn't. She just wasn't always able to focus or "go fast enough". For her, time was sped up tenfold, it seemed.

'_Why? Why can't I focus?'_ she thought. _'I'm so confused, frustrated, lonely…'_

She had a very good friend who moved away a while ago, and she'd struggled to go on without her. Oh, how she missed those days they'd laugh at a bunch of nonsense…

She leaned with her face to the nearby ladder and started sobbing. She felt so worthless…

Only a few seconds after she started, she heard a guy's voice saying:

"Hey, you okay?"

She turned around to come face to face with Sora.

"Does it look like I'm okay?" she retorted.

"Whoa, whoa, easy. I can see you're sad," he replied. "So, what's wrong? Maybe I can help you."

She walked a little bit away from him with her back turned. He waited for her to reply, but she didn't answer.

"Oh, come on, you can tell me," he said.

She walked away in a different direction, still not looking at him. Then she heaved a sigh and said:

"I don't know…"

"Aw, it can't be all that bad," Sora told her. "There's gotta be something I can do to help. Just tell me."

She replied, "Well, it's not like you can just come every day into my life and help me with something…"

"Well, I'm helping you now, aren't I? Or at least, I can. But you gotta tell me what's bugging you first."

She turned around and gazed out the window and said:

"I feel like my whole life is falling apart. I don't understand what's wrong with me, why I can't seem to do some things when I need to. They don't give me enough time to clear my head or settle down, but I don't think I can ever force myself to focus… Urgh, why can't I FOCUS?!"

"Whoa, hold it! Haven't you told anyone else about this? Don't you have any friends to talk to?" Sora asked.

"Well, uh, not really… I mean, I do have some friends in school, but it's not enough. I have a best friend who could help, but she's not here. I know she still keeps in touch with phone calls and all, but sometimes I'd rather be with her more often…" she stopped abruptly, sobbing as she thought about her.

"Well, if this is such a big problem, you gotta tell someone. You can't just pass it off and let it keep torturing you," he said to her.

"THAT'S WHAT EVERYONE TELLS ME!" she whined as she banged her fists on the window, causing Sora to wince a little.

Then she said, while choking on her sobs, "I-I… I don't know… why I'm like this… why I can't… it's just… the way I am… and… and…"

She ran out of the room, with Sora calling after her: "Hey, wait!" She ran down the hall to the bathroom across to get some tissue. There, she blew her nose and went back to the room, taking some tissues with her… just in case.

She went to the window again, saying: " If only she were here… I don't want to feel depressed… I miss her so much…"

"Hey, I know what it's like, not seeing your best friend in a while," he replied. "Sometimes, I'd break down when I was looking for my friends. Well, I still kinda am."

"Yeah, but she could make me giddy over anything! And look at me now! I hate depression, but I can't help it! I'm so confused. And they say that this is supposed to be a happy time, but I can't help feeling this way right now! I mean, how am I gonna face tomorrow?"

"What, like this?" he asked, and made a funny face.

She managed to giggle, and said, "Hey, you did that to Riku!"

They both laughed, well, at least Sora. She still just giggled.

"Aw, buck up already! There's no way you're going around looking like that, especially not tomorrow! C'mon, gimme a smile!" he grinned for emphasis.

A smile started twitching at the corners of her mouth, and she broke into giggle again. Seeing that grin was just so cute, she couldn't help but smile!

"Now that's more like it!" Sora replied. She felt SO much better now!

"Alright, here's what I'm gonna do," her voice gaining confidence, "I'll tell someone about my problems to get it off my shoulders, and I WILL NOT be sad tomorrow, no matter what happens!"

"That's the spirit!" said Sora. "Feel better?"

"Yeah, thanks," she said in reply.

"Good. Now, you better go; you got a job to do!" She nodded, and headed to the door.

Before she stepped out of the room, she stopped, and said: "Oh, Sora? Thanks again. I'm really glad we had this talk."

"Oh, it was nothing. Just glad I could help." With that, she headed back to her duties.

It was only a couple minutes after that conversation, when she found something while working. It was her tiny golden charm of a key with a heart-shaped handle, like a "key to my heart". Then, in her suitcase, was a candy wrapper that had those inspirational quotes. It read, "A helping hand is sometimes the best present of all".

She read it over, thinking about what just happened. Then she thought, _'Yep, I'm crazy.'_ She just threw her head back and laughed, perhaps the first time that day.


End file.
